


No Safe Harbor

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Death's Gifts [2]
Category: Highlander
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: When he reads of who has taken Kronos's body from its grave, Methos knows the safest places to be are furthest from the ocean.





	No Safe Harbor

No one knows who dug up the grave, leaving pieces of the coffin scattered and broken, the corpse it had contained missing. Methos has many places he can hide, and he thinks it might be useful to spend the next century or two somewhere remote and hidden. Until whoever had ripped Kronos' body from the ground has had a chance to cool their temper, though it does not promise they will lose any desire for revenge they might harbor.

He checks the Watcher's database before he goes, and finds an interesting entry from one of the Watchers who would have regular censure from the Council if he weren't their only real option of keeping an eye on one of the older Immortals. Methos has never met the sea-dwelling woman, who, to all accounts, despises the idea of stepping foot on land for long periods of time.

She has been in France recently, pretending very well to be merely another insanely wealthy tourist, though it is a guise she doesn't often play when she has a crew in tow, according to her Chronicle. She left quickly and quietly, after bringing aboard a long box that she would not reveal the contents of.

Methos waits, picking out a place with an internet connection and far enough away from any waterways that provide easy access from the sea. Watching for updates on that Immortal's Chronicle, curious when it comes.

_Captain took her small boat out today. She said to take the yacht back to the home-port, that she'd find us when she needs to. I don't know if I'll see her again, either. She looked like she hasn't slept in the two weeks since we left Bordeaux._

_She had a corpse in the boat with her, and left her sword behind. I didn't know she'd dug up Koren's body, or I think I'd have bailed before we left port. I don't care that he's dead, you don't pay me enough to be anywhere near him._

There are no more eyes on the Immortal, and in a vast ocean, she could make landfall anywhere, or nowhere, and Methos will have no warning, save by keeping far from the ocean.


End file.
